In recent years, techniques for virtualizing a network are being proposed and constructed using Network Function Virtualization (NFV), Software Defined Networking (SDN), or the like for the purpose of increasing flexibility in operation, speeding up of service provision, and reducing in facility investment and operation cost. Related-art technical documents include “CORD”, Larry Peterson, “Residential CORD”, Tom Anschutz, “An Introduction to Residential CORD (R-CORD)”, “NEC SDN Solutions”, Yoshihiko KANAUMI, “What is ONOS (Open Network Operating System)”.